1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a photosensitive resin composition and a display device including a color filter prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display images using light emitting elements. In recent times, flat panel display (FPD) devices are being widely used, most notably liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices.
Such display devices display desired colors using color filters. In general, a color filter allows light having a predetermined color to pass through and blocks light having a color different therefrom in order to represent a desired color. To this end, a color filter includes a pigment, which is a colorant, and may further include a dye for the effect of enhanced luminance.
However, such a color filter including a pigment or a dye-based colorant has limitations in enhancing luminance. Accordingly, research is being conducted on a color filter using a phosphor. Such a color filter using a phosphor represents a color based on a scheme in which a phosphor absorbs light from a predetermined light source to emit light having a wavelength different from that of the predetermined light source.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.